One Star Two: Alomomola
by BrokenHearts159
Summary: Sequel to my story one star. Based on the movie new moon. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

We stood at the foot of the stairs and waited for Bella and Edward to come down.

"Sorry about all this." Carlisle said, meeting Bella at the last step.

"Happy Birthday, Bella." Esme said. Emmett and I approached Edward.

"Dating an older woman." Emmett said. "Hot." Edward looked at Emmett and moved his lips slightly as if he was trying to say something but didn't know what. "What?" Rosalie handed Bella a present.

"It's a necklace." Rosalie said. "Alice picked it out." Alice handed a bigger present to Bella.

"This one is from Emmett and Honeyleaf." Alice said. Bella shook the box and Emmett and I smiled at her when she looked our way.

"Already installed it into your truck." Emmett said. "Finally a decent sound system."

"Hey, hey, don't hate the truck." Bella said. Alice handed another present to Bella.

"This one is from me and Jasper." Bella slipped her finger under the flap and pulled her finger up and blood dripped down her finger. The flames crept up again. They were stronger this time. I haven't hunted or eaten anything in over a week. Jasper was worse. Edward shoved Bella back and pushed Jasper back at the same time and landed on the piano. Jasper was up again and ducked under Carlisle's catching arm and ran into Edward. Carlisle and Edward pulled him from Bella and Alice walked up to him. "Jasper, shh, shh. It's ok. It's just a little blood." Little my ass. I looked to Bella and saw her arm all cut up from the broken glass when Edward pushed her back.

"Get Jasper out of here." Carlisle told Esme and Rosalie. They guided him out of the house as Carlisle raced to Bella's side.

"Emmy," I breathed.

"Let's go outside." Emmett guided me outside and the cold air soothed my throat.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTT

Emmett and I walked hand in hand through the woods. The air was cool and my head clear. It was quiet expect for the wind whistling in the leaves, making them whisper among each other. Emmett was quiet. More quiet than usual. Usually he would be telling about the grizzly bear he just killed or how he kicked Edward's ass in an arm wrestle.

"What's up, Em?" I asked.

"What do you me, Hon?"

"Well, usually you're all talkative. Now, you're so quiet." Emmett stopped walking and turned to me.

"Honeyleaf, we have to talk." I knew something was up.

"Emmett, what is it?"

"Last night, when you were asleep, we were talking. Carlisle said that it was time that we moved on from this town."

"Ok, what about Bella? Is she coming or staying?"

"Carlisle thought that it would be best that she stayed behind. Edward's talking to her right now about it. Curious about how that's going. But never mind that, there was something else."

"What?"

"Carlisle, thought," His voice trailed off.

"Emmett, what is it?"

"Carlisle thought that it was best that you stayed behind too." I stared at him with astonishment.

"What? Why?!"

"There are packs here that might help you control your wolf form."

"I have my wolf form under control, Emmett! You want to go tell Jasper to keep his thirst under control?"

"That was different."

"How, Emmett? How the hell was that different?"

"Honeyleaf, it's best that you stay here."

"No!"

"Hon, you won't be here forever. I will come back. I swear to you. But right now we need to get out of town. I will be back for you, Honey. I swear to you. I love you, Honeyleaf." He turned and bolted out the trees so fast I could never catch up.

"Emmett!"


	2. Chapter 2

October

I stood in the doorway of Emmett's room. The sapphire bed cover was wrinkle free, spreading across the king sized bed. My fiction books were in alphabetic order on four book shelves. A picture of me and Emmett sat on the nightstand. My name was carved into sapphire stone that was embedded in the wall. Emmett's was in topaz. I scanned the room again before my eyes laid on the bed. There was a piece of paper there, from Carlisle.

_Honeyleaf, _

_I know you're angry for staying behind. Be sure to eat human food at least twice a week. And be sure to hunt at least five times a week. _

_Carlisle_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

November

I sat on the roof of the house and stared up into the sky. The air nip at my arms like some angry bear. It hurt, but I didn't pay attention to it. I couldn't take my eyes of the brightest star in the sky. _You push away all the other stars, what do you get? One star? Our star. _His voice echoed in my mind.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

December

I leaned against a tree and stared across the rushing river. The bushes across the river rustled and a very large wolf appeared. He had black fur, huge, quiet as a shadow, tall as a horse. He was muscular with dagger like incisors with dark blue eyes.

"Sam." I greeted him. He gave a grisly snarl. "Permission to pass?" He took a step back, allowing me room to jump. I bunched up my muscles and leapt across, landing on the rocky platform. Sam glared at me. "I want something." He pawed the ground. "I want to join your pack."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

I strolled across the lawn to the shed. I opened the door to see Bella and Jacob Black next to a half finished bike. Bella jumped up in excitement and raced to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I didn't return the hug. It was her fault Emmett and my family left. She stepped back.

"Is Alice with you? Or the others?" Bella asked.

"No, they left me behind too." I said, flatly. Jacob stood up and walked to Bella's side. "Honeyleaf Cullen."

"Jacob Black." His eyes were soft but there was a glare in them.

"Sam said I could come. I've been sulking around in the woods. I went to your house, Bella, but your dad said that you would be here."

"Yeah, Jake and I were just rebuilding a bike." Bella said as she and Jacob returned to the bike. "You want to help?" I paused and bit my bottom lip. I was about to make up an excuse. Get out of here, go back to my turf, go back to my room, sulk some more. But something made me say yes.

"Of course." Weeks started to go by and each day the bike got closer to be finished. I tried my best to divide my time evenly between Sam and Bella. It was harder than I thought it would be. I had to let my wolf side out but I had to try to live a normal life too. Jacob, Bella and I went out to a back road one day to test the bikes.

"Brake." Jacob tested Bella and she squeezed the right trigger. "Clutch." She squeezed the left trigger. "Gas." Bella flipped the switch and turned the right handle. "Ok, now let go of the clutch very slowly." Bella took a deep breath and the bike jolted forward as she let go of the clutch too fast. "You ok?"

"I want to go again." Bella insisted. She floored the gas again and let go of the clutch and bike sped off down the road. She looked over her left shoulder then over her right. The handlebars started wriggling out of control and she flew off the bike, rolling over the ground and smashing her head against a rock. Jacob hopped off the second bike and went to her. The wind carried the scent of Bella's blood to me and I turned my back to it before the smell could burn my throat. I turned around to see Jacob helping Bella up.

"How long are you going to stay away, Em?" I murmured.

_I won't be long._

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM M

Things have been happening fast, Em. I mean, really fast. First it was the bikes. Bella's accident. The movie theatres. Which all leads to Jacob. Jacob Black is a werewolf, Emmy. A full blooded werewolf. He just recently joined Sam's pack. His physically shaped changed majorly. He was six seven, lanky built, thick toned, muscular. He had short raven black hair, russet skin, deep set twinkling dark brown eyes. In wolf form he was ten feet tall, russet brown fur, dark intelligent eyes. Paul, Quil, Embry, Sam, Marcus and I stood by the tree line as Jacob made his way to us in the pouring from across the lawn. Bella's red pickup truck pulled up and she got out.

"Uh-oh." Paul said.

"Uh-oh." Quil echoed.

"Uh-oh." Embry joined.

"Uh-oh." I finished.

"Jake!" Bella yelled over the roar of the rain. Jake stopped and turned around. "Hey. You cut your hair off. And got a tattoo."

"Bella," Jacob began.

"I though you were too sick to come outside. Or pick up the phone when I called."

"Go away."

"What?"

"Go away."

"What happened to you? What's wrong—" Jacob turned away from her and began to walk back towards us when Bella grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Hey! What happened? Did Sam get to you? Is that what's happening?"

"Sam's trying to help me. So don't blame him. But if you want someone to blame, how about those filthy bloodsuckers you love?"

"Watch it, Jake." I growled under my breath.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bella lied.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Jacob insisted. "You've been lying to everyone. Charlie. But you can't lie to me. Not anymore."

"Come on!" Sam yelled to Jacob.

"Let's go!" The rest of us hollered at him.

"Look, Bella, we can't be friends anymore." Jacob told Bella.

"Jake, I know that I've been hurting you, it's killing me. It kills me. Maybe just give me some time or something."

"It's not you."

"It's not you, it's me, right? Really?"

"It's true. It is me. I'm not good. I used to be. A good kid, not anymore. This is over."

"You can't break up with me. I mean, I mean, you're my best friend. You promised me."

"I know. I promised I wouldn't hurt you, Bella. And this is me keeping that promise. Go home and don't come back. Or you're going to get hurt." Jacob turned and jogged to us and we headed into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

Marcus trotted next to me, fur brushing up against mine. He's been really close to me, Emmett. I hope he knew that I was in love with a vampire. Quil, Embry and Jacob were behind us and Paul and Sam was leading the pack. I sniffed the air and stopped dead in my tracks when I smelt human blood. Not like a cut but like the blood was being covered by something. Like skin.

_Sam! _I sent the thought to him. _I think a vampire's near by. _

_Yeah, you. _Paul laughed. I snapped my jaws at him.

_We should check it out. _Sam said. We jogged through the woods, clearing fallen branches and logs. Sam let out a growl and entered a clearing. The grass was dead and rough beneath my paws and burrs clung to my fur. I looked to the left to see Bella. In front of her was Laurent. I snapped my jaws at him.

"I don't believe it." Laurent breathed. He turned and made his body a blur down the field. We raced after him, snapping at his heel. He skidded to a halt and turned around swiftly and fast, knocking Sam aside, causing Sam to yelp. I took the lead and followed Laurent back into the woods. I jumped towards a tree, using my back paws to push off and leaping over Laurent, tearing off his head, the same way I had done with James.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN 

You would have been proud of me, Em. I caught a bear. Not in human form, of course. I'm not that stupid to try to catch a grizzly in human form. I caught it in wolf form. Its blood was so sweet. Taster of honey and honeysuckle. I can see why you like them so much. Beside them putting up a fight of course. The pack's going great. I've been getting closer to them. Marcus is getting closer to me too. He never lets me out of his sight. Quil, Embry, Paul, Sam and I emerged from the woods and headed for Jacob's house. Bella came storming off the porch towards us.

"What did you do?" Bella demanded. "What did you do to him?" She walked up to Sam and shoved him hard. He didn't even move an inch, Em. Paul took a protective step forward but Sam's arm pushed him back.

"Easy." Sam ordered.

"He didn't want this."

"But we do." Paul said. "What did he tell you?"

"Both of you, calm down." Sam said, using his Alpha voice. "Now."

"He tells me nothing because he's scared of you." Bella said, ignoring Sam. Paul laughed. Bella's palm flashed out, flicking it across Paul's left cheek. Oh, Emmy, you should have seen the look on Paul's face. He was so pissed. His muscles were bunched up and his teeth grinded together. He heaved breaths, trying to control his anger.

"Uh-oh." Quil said.

"Uh-oh." I echoed.

"Too late now." Embry said.

"Bella, get back." Sam said. Paul let out a growl. "Paul, calm down now." Paul doubled over and shifted into wolf form, snarling and growling viciously at Bella. He had dark silver fur in a massive crouch shape. He was swift with annoying dark eyes. His fun loving childish attitude just turned into short tempered, cocky dominating attitude in split seconds.

"Bella!" Jacob jumped the porch and started to run towards us. Bella turned and fled from Paul's snapping jaws as he pounded his paws furiously into the ground. Jacob leapt over Bella, shifting to wolf form. He landed and growled at Paul. Paul glared at him, teeth bared. Jacob ran at Paul and they rolled across the ground, biting and snipping and clawing at each other. They threw each other everywhere and rolled into the woods.

"Take Bella back to Emily's place." Sam ordered Quil, Embry and Marcus.

"Looks like the wolf's out of the bag." Quil smiled. Sam and I made our way into the woods where Jacob and Paul were tearing fur.

"Guys!" I yelled. Jacob clamped his jaws on Paul's ear and Paul yelped. "Hello?!"

"Enough!" Sam yelled in his Alpha voice. Paul and Jacob departed but continued to glare at each other.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEE

A tree hit me today, Em. Or I guess I hit the tree. Well, either way it still hurt. You remember Victoria? James's mate? Well, she's back, Em. She's after Bella. But you can tell Edward not to worry. The pack and I keep chasing her to the Canadian border. She's not getting anywhere near Bella. Well, anyways, back to the tree story. We were chasing Victoria and Jacob decided he was faster than me so he cut me off and I tripped and slammed into the tree. It really hurt, Emmy. I think my nose is broken.


	4. Chapter 4

I pulled up to my house, Bella in the passenger seat. We decided to have a girl's night together. Clear things up. Don't worry, Em, I had a couple of mountain lions before I picked her. I'm starting to get use to her scent.

"That's Carlisle's car, isn't it?" Bella asked, looking out the window in front of us. I looked up from my lap and saw that she was right. They took all the cars when they left. Edward only left me the Volvo.

"They're back." I whispered. In a split second, I was out the car and into the house, Bella behind me. I ran into the family room to see Alice standing by the piano. I ran at her with full speed and wrapped my arms around her neck. "Alice!"

"Alice!" I stepped back to let Bella hug her too.

"Bella, Honeyleaf." Alice greeted us with her sing song voice.

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe you're here." I said. "Is—" I looked around to catch any signs of Emmett.

"Would you like to explain to me how you two are alive?"

"What?" Bella questioned her.

"You two jumped off a cliff. Why in the hell would you try to kill yourselves? What about Charlie or Emmett?"

"Alice, I was chasing Victoria." I said. "She jumped off. Sam grabbed my tail before I could fall over after her."

"I wasn't trying to kill myself." Bella said. "I was cliff jumping. It was fun." She set her phone down on the table. I made Bella a quick cup of coffee and we sat down on the couch.

"Did you tell them?"

"No." Alice answered. "Emmett and Edward split off from us. I don't know if they're together or on their own. They only call in once every few months. They said they wanted to be alone. Honeyleaf, what is that god awful wet dog smell?"

"Um, that's probably me." Bella said, standing up to take off her coat. "We were hanging out with Jacob before we came over here."

"Jacob who?"

"Jacob's kind of a werewolf." I said.

"Bella, werewolves are not good company to keep."

"Hey," I whined.

"You're an exception since you're also a vampire."

"Speak to yourself." Jacob appeared behind Alice. She stood up and faced him. I stood up too.

"Jacob, you're not suppose to be here." I said.

"I smelt bloodsuckers and I had to make sure Bella was safe."

"I thought you couldn't protect me here?" Bella said.

"You can say I don't care."

"Watch it, Jake. I have become very fond of you and I would hate to tear your head off." I said.

"Well, I'm not going to hurt her." Alice said.

"No, you're just a harmless Cullen." Jacob said. "I'm talking about the other bloodsucker. He tried to kill Bella because of you guys."

"Oh, now you're turning against me?" I asked. "Am I now kicked out of Sam's pack and back to being _bloodsucker_?"

"Victoria?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, Victoria's been around." Bella said.

"I didn't see her. I didn't see the mutt pull you back, Honeyleaf or see Bella be pulled out of the water." Alice shot her topaz eyes at Jacob. "I can't see past you and your pack of mutts."

"Don't get me upset." Jacob said.

"Hey." I said, stepping between them. "I don't know which side to choose now. My loveable sister or my new best friend."

"Things could get very ugly."

"Stop, stop, stop." Bella said. Bella and I looked towards Alice.

"You're choosing his side?" Alice questioned me.

"Forget sides. They're confusing me. I'm part werewolf, therefore I can have a werewolf best friend and I'm part vampire, therefore I can have a vampire family."

"I'll give you three a minute." Alice said and she turned to leave.

"Hey, you're not leaving are you? You're coming back, right?" Bella asked.

"As soon as you put the dog out." And she turned and left.

"How many Cullens are here and how long are they staying?" Jacob asked.

"No, it's just Alice." I said. "And she can stay as long as she likes. This is her house too."

"Are the rest coming back?"

"No." Bella answered. "Not that I know of. Anything else?"

"Well, that's it."

"Well, if that's all then you better go run back to Sam." I said.

"I've done it again. I keep breaking my promise."

"We don't have to do this to each other." Bella said.

"Yes, we do." Bella's phone rang and Jacob got to it before Bella could.

"Swan's residence." Jacob said. The voice on the other line was too quiet for me to hear. "He's not here right now. He's arranging a funeral for two." Jacob hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked. Jacob's face muscles tighten and he bit back a growl. "What?"

"Always has to get in the way." Jacob let out a growl.

"Who was that?" Bella asked, taking a step towards Bella.

"Bella, step back." I said, watching Jacob's movements for any signs of transformation.

"Jake, who was that?"

"Bella, Honeyleaf," Alice called to us, coming back in. "It's Emmett and Edward. They you two are dead. Rosalie told them why I came here. Bella and I rounded on Jacob.

"Why didn't you let me speak to him?!" Bella yelled as I grabbed Jacob by the shirt and growled menacingly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jacob said, containing his anger.

"You going to turn into Mr. Big Bad Mutt? Well, bring it on. Because when it comes to me and Emmett, nobody tries with me. So, come on. Let's see what you got. Let's tussle this out 'cause I have a lot of anger to let out."

"He didn't ask for you."

"I don't care!"

"Honeyleaf," Alice called from behind me. "They're going to the Volturi. They want to die too."


	5. Chapter 5

Alice drove at top speed through Italy, heading towards the Volturi. Bella gripped the dashboard as Alice rounded corners.

"I'm guessing you didn't rent this car?" Bella asked Alice.

"I supposed you wouldn't mind grand theft auto." Alice said.

"Nonsense." Alice was silent.

"What?" I asked. "What do you see?"

"They refuses them."

"So?" Bella pushed on.

"They're going to make a scene. Show themselves to the humans."

"No. When?"

"They're going to wait till noon, when the sun's the highest."

"Ok, Alice, you have to hurry up." I urged her.

"We're almost there." Alice drove through town and stopped. I got out with Bella behind me and pushed through all the people dressed in red. I came to a water fountain and stopped. I looked at a building and saw the doors open and out came Emmett and Edward side by side, brother to brother. I ran full speed at Emmett. I grabbed his arm and pulled as hard as I could to get him to come back into the building.

"Emmy, come on. Please, Em. Emmy! Emmett!" Emmett turned and opened his eyes. His eyes weren't topaz, warm colored. They were black, hard and stone like, cold. "Emmy, it's me. It's Honeyleaf. Please, Emmett." And just like that he was in the building. I was in his arms, my face buried in his cold neck. I heard Bella sigh behind me and I knew she had gotten Edward in the building too. "Oh, god, Emmy."

"You're alive." Emmett whispered in my ear.

"Yes, yes, I am. I am. I love you, Emmett."

"I love you too, Honeyleaf." A door opened down the hallway and two men appeared. Emmett set me down but I stayed close to his side.

"We won't be needing your services after all." Edward said.

"Aro wants to speak with you two again." The taller man said.

"No rules were broken." Emmett boomed.

"None the less." The shorter one said.

"Fine. Honey, why don't you take Bella and enjoy the rest of the festival?"

"No, they come with us." Tall one said.

"No you can go to hell." Edward said, standing protectively in front of Bella. The lock on the front door broke off and Alice came in.

"Come on, guys." Alice said. "It's a festival. You wouldn't want to make a scene."

"We wouldn't." Tall one said. A woman came down the hallway to us.

"Enough." The woman said.

"Jane." Emmett greeted her.

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long." Edward followed her with Bella behind him.

"Just do as she says." Alice told me and Bella. Emmett followed with me clinging to his arm. We followed them down some stone steps and into an elevator. We got out and Jane opened some French door and we entered a large circular room. At the far side was three chairs and in each chair, a man sat.

"Sister, I sent you out to get one and you come back with three and a half." A man said. "Such a clever girl."

"What a happy surprise." Another man said. "Bella and Honeyleaf are alive after all." He walked down from his throne to us. "Isn't that wonderful? I love a happy ending." He grabbed Edward's hand and clutched it and laughed.

"Aro can read everything with just a touch of a hand." Emmett explained to me.

"And now you know everything, not get on with it." Edward said.

"You can't read Bella's thoughts." Aro said. "I would love to see if that's the acceptation for mine as well. Would you do me the honor?" Bella reluctantly gave her hand to Aro who took it eagerly. Edward watched closely at him. "Interesting. Hmm. I see nothing." Aro turned back around and took a couple paces away from us. "I wonder if she's immune to all our powers. Shall we, Jane? Let's test it first." Jane looked to me. I felt pain all over me. I felt like my skin was being striped off piece by piece. My inside burned like blue flames. My head exploded over and over, each time sending another agony wave through me. I wanted to die. I just couldn't die. I wanted to get away from this pain. I was screaming so loudly, I couldn't even hear myself.

"Stop it!" Emmett yelled.

"Jane." Aro called to her. The pain stopped, and I was on the ground, gasping for breath.

"Master." Jane said.

"Go ahead." Jane looked to Bella and I feel Bella tense up.

"This may hurt just a little." Few seconds passed and nothing happened, the smirk leaving Jane's face.

"Remarkable. So what do we do with you now?"

"She knows too much." Another man said. "Same with that hybrid there." Aro sighed.

"That's true. Felix." Emmett had me up off the ground and ran towards Felix while Edward ran to another guy was trying to kill Bella. I shifted and snapped my jaws at anyone who came near me or Bella. Alice was caught under the chin by Jane's brother. The fight was a blur, them moving at top speed. The fight ended when Emmett was on the ground and Felix had his hands around Edward's head, ready to tear it off.

"Please, no, no, please, please!" Bella screeched. I ran to Emmett and stepped over him, baring my teeth and growling menacingly at the Volturi. Aro signaled Felix to stop the execution and looked towards Bella. "Kill me. Kill me. Not him." Aro slowly walked towards her. He looked at me.

"Is that the same for you, sweet Honeyleaf?"

_I will fight to the death for Emmett. _I growled.

"She said she will fight to the death for him." Edward translated. Aro looked back at Bella.

"How extraordinary." Aro said. "You would give up your life for one of us. A vampire. A soulless monster."

"Just get away from her." Jane looked to me and I shrank down to Emmett's body, remembering the unbearable pain.

"You don't know a thing about a soul." Bella said.

"This is the sadness." Aro said. "If only if it were your intention to give her immortality. But sweet Honeyleaf, you are part vampire. But, unfortunately, you can't live in both worlds. Jane." Aro walked towards Bella and Jane's eyes locked onto me and I felt the pain coming up on me again.

"Wait." Alice said. Aro stopped and Jane looked away. "Bella will be one of us. I'll change her myself. And Honeyleaf will fight with us. With vampire. It will be like she's not even a werewolf." Aro held out his hand and Alice gave her hand to him.

"Mesmerizing. I can see what you have seen before it has happened." He looked back at Bella. "Your gifts will make for an intriguing immortal. Isabell. Go now. Make your preparations." Felix let go of Edward and I stepped off of Emmett to allow him up. I shifted and clung to his arms and headed to the doors. "Goodbye, my young friends." Friends my ass.


	6. Chapter 6

Flashes of the Volturi coming after me crossed my sleeping mind. It wasn't my fault that I was a hybrid. I shook violently and my eyes snapped open. I was laying on my left side, Emmett in front of me. My right arm was curled around his face, my fingers in his hair. My breath slowed as his golden eyes met mine. I wriggled over to him and he pulled me gently into his arms.

"You ok?" Emmett asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine now."

"I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to apologize."

"But I do. Hon, I put you through hell these past months."

"I eventually joined Sam's pack. It kept my mind busy."

"Honeyleaf,"

"All that matters is that you're here now, right?" Emmett sighed.

"Right."

"Alomoloma."

"What?"

"It means Loving her forever.

"An where did you pick that up?"

"Honey, I've been alive for about a hundred years." I laughed and he laughed with me. A sweet smell came through the window.

"Bella and Edward's here. The family's gathering own stairs." I got up and walked down the steps to the family with Emmett behind me. Edward was on a step above Bella while she stood on the landing, looking down at us.

"You all know what I want." Bella said. "And I know how much I am asking for. The only way that I can think of for it to be fair, is to vote."

"You really don't know what you're talking about." Edward muttered.

"Shut up. Alice." Alice went over to Bella and hugged her.

"I already consider you as my sister. Yes." She went back to Jasper.

"Thank you."

"I vote yes." Jasper said. "It would be nice not to want to kill you all the time."

"I'm sorry." Rosalie said. "I'm really sorry to both of you. I'm really grateful that you were brave enough to go and save my brother. But this isn't a life that I would have chosen for myself. And I wish that there would have been someone to vote no for me. So no."

"I vote hell yeah." Emmett boomed. He went to pick Bella up and swing her around before setting her back down. "We can pick a fight with this Volturi some other way."

"I already consider you apart of the family." Esme said. "Yes." Carlisle took a step forward.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Edward asked. "You know what this means."

"You chosen to not to live without him." Carlisle said. "Which leaves me no choice. I won't lose my son." Bella turned to me.

"Honeyleaf," She said and I sighed.

"I know at first I didn't like you. Probably because I thought of myself as a human then and I didn't like another human coming into my family." I said. "But I agree with both Jasper and Rosalie. I mean, yeah, I want to kill you all the time. But sometimes your scent doesn't bother me. But I never chose to be a hybrid. I never chose to be part vampire. And sometimes I wish that there was a way to take this from me. But sometimes I don't because if I wasn't a hybrid, if I was just an ordinary human then I would have never met the most handsome, loving man in the world. So I guess my vote would be I don't care. Just be sure to think it over your decision again and again and again before you confirm, Bella."

"Thank you."


End file.
